Survivant, Tome 1
by Pen Nominis
Summary: Et si Harry Potter n'avait pas rencontré Draco Malefoy durant sa toute première visite du chemin de traverse, dans le magasin de Mrs Guipure ? Il suffit d'un détail, pour changer toute une histoire.
1. Poudlard Express

_Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express._

Il s'avançait en poussant son chariot, droit et fier comme un paon, enfin, en apparence. Derrière lui, il le savait, son père devait le darder de son regard sévère et froid comme la banquise. Il soupira silencieusement, espérant qu'aucun de ses parents ne l'eut remarqué. Il marcha d'un pat tranquille, qu'il voulait nonchalant, vers la barrière qui séparait les voies 9 et 10 du monde Moldu. Il prit légèrement de la vitesse, une légère peur qu'il ne se fracasse contre celle-ci, mais ne freina pas. Si il osait, il savait que son père lui mettrait la correction du siècle quand il rentrerait au manoir pour les fêtes de noël, et il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement, à présent. Finalement, quand il arriva jusqu'à celle-ci, il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc.

Mais il n'y eut pas de choc. Il continua de marcher sans rencontrer aucun obstacle et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il une locomotive rouge, ce qui le changé du vert qu'il avait l'habitude de voir partout dans le manoir familial, le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait : « Poudlard Express – 11 heures ».

Le jeune homme s'autorisa un sourire en coin, qui disparu très vite quand son père et sa mère arrivèrent à leur tour sur le quai.

Il regarda son père discrètement. Lucius Malefoy était grand, mince, majestueux, dans son costume d'affaire Moldu. Il avait de long cheveux blonds pâles. Il avait le tain pâle et un nez pointu et ses yeux était gris et froid.

Sa mère, elle, était aussi grande. Elle avait un visage fin et gracieux, malgré l'expression de son visage qu'elle arborait tout les jours, sauf quand son père n'était plus dans les parages, comme si quelque chose de nauséabond était juste sous son nez. Elle avait aussi de magnifique yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds qui ondulaient légèrement. Elle portait un belle robe qui passé facilement inaperçue dans le Londres Moldu.

Et Draco remerciait, chaque jour que Merlin faisait, de ne pas avoir hérité de l'apparence de son père. Non, lui avait hérité de l'apparence des garçon de la famille Black.

Draco était d'une taille tout à fait acceptable pour son age, mince sans être maigre. Il portait une chemise blanche avec quelques une des attaches déboutonné, un jean foncé et le tout complété avec de belles chaussures cirés. Il était très beau, sans vouloir se vanter, ayant hérité de l'apparence aristocratique et quelque peu hautaine des Black. Il avait les yeux gris métallisé, insondables ou froid selon son émotion, mais ça ne le dérangé pas plus que cela. Et enfin, il avait de lisses cheveux mi-long bruns qui retombaient sur ses épaules et tombaient devant ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte. Sa mère, qui l'aimait vraiment, elle, lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sirius Black, son cousin préféré, un jour ou Lucius c'était absenté.

En regardant son père, et donc derrière lui, Draco vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait bien : « Voie 9 ¾ ».

De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai de hululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon.

Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Mais Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à se genre de fantaisie. Ce n'était pas digne des Malefoy, après tout. Soupirant silencieusement de nouveau, Draco poussa son chariot, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, suivit de ses parents, jusqu'au dernier wagon où l'attendaient les rejetons Crabbe et Goyle, les « amis » que son père lui avait trouver. En fait, Draco savait très bien que ses deux gorilles était le moyen de son père pour le surveiller, même à Poudlard. Crabbe et Goyle transmettrait tout ses faits et gestes à leurs pères, qui eux se chargeraient de tout rapporter au sien. Il allait devoir faire aucune vague quand il serait en présence de ses indésirables pour ne pas se prendre une correction à base de sortilège bien douloureux de la part de son père comme cadeau de noël.

Après un signe de tête polit et respectueux vers son père et une légère bise à sa mère pour saluer ses parents, Draco monta dans le train, et alla dans le compartiments avec les deux gorilles sur les talons. Il laissa les deux autres ranger sa valise sur le filet et ouvrit la cage de Bella, son magnifique chaton noire. La cage du chaton atterrit rapidement avec les autres valises.

Après cela, Draco s'assit dans le coin près de la fenêtre, son chaton, couché sur l'épaule, surement en train de faire une sieste. A demi caché, il pouvait observer et entendre une famille de rouquin, qu'il identifia sans mal comme étant les Weasley.

_ Ron, dit une femme rondouillarde, qui devait être la mère de famille. Tu as quelque chose sur le nez.

Un petit sourire moqueur, qui disparu très vite en avisant les deux gorilles, mais il était bien trop occupé à manger des sucreries pour l'observer, il reporta alors son attention sur la famille dehors juste à temps pour voir le plus jeune des quatre frères essayer de se dérober mais sa mère l'attrapa pas le bras et se mit à lui frotter le bout du nez.

_ M'man ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Dit-il en parvenant à se dégager.

_ Ma parole, le petit Ron à sa maman a quelque chose sur le nez ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux

_ Ferme-là, répliqua Ron.

_ Où est Percy ? Demanda leur mère.

_ Il arrive.

L'aîné des garçon apparut, la démarche décidée. Il avait déjà revêtu la robe noire de Poudlard et Draco remarqua, épinglé sur sa poitrine, un petit insigne brillant qui portait la lettre P, l'insigne des préfets, reconnu-t-il.

_ Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, Maman, dit-il. Je dois aller à l'avant du train, les préfets ont un compartiment réservé.

_ Tu es préfet, Percy ? Dit l'un des jumeaux avec une surprise feinte, Draco étant devenu assez doué au jeu des émotions feinté pour en reconnaître une. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, on n'en savait rien.

_ Attends, je crois bien qu'il nous en a soufflé un mot, une foie, dit l'autre jumeau.

_ Peut-être même deux fois.

_ Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, je crois même qu'il nous en a parlé pendant une minute entière.

_ Et même pendant tout l'été, à bien y réfléchir.

_ Ca suffit, fit le préfet de la famille, Percy, si il avait bien compris.

_ Comment ça se fait que Percy ait une robe neuve ? S'étonna l'un des jumeaux.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, dépité. Le garçon rechignait pour une robe élimé ? Il aurait tout donné, lui, pour être pauvre et, en échange, avoir un père qui l'aime et une mère qui n'est pas honte de lui montrer son affection en toute circonstance, et pas seulement quand il était seul avec elle.

_ Parce qu'il est préfet, répondit leur mère d'une voix émue, elle avait vraiment l'air fière de son fils, quelque chose que Draco ne connaîtrait jamais sauf si il devenait le nouveaux Vous-Savez-Qui. Fais bon voyage, mon chéri, reprit-elle à l'adresse du préfet, et Draco envia le surnom pourtant ridicule. Et envoie-moi un hibou quand tu seras arrivé.

Elle embrassa Percy sur la joue et celui-ci s'éloigna. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux.

_ Vous deux, vous allez êtres sages, cette année ! Lança-t-elle. Si jamais je reçois un hibou qui me dit que vous avez fait exploser les toilettes...

_ Faire exploser les toilettes ? Coupa l'un des jumeaux. On n'a jamais fait ça.

_ Mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci, M'man ! Continua l'autre.

_ Et occupez-vous bien de Ron.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, le petit Ron à sa maman n'aura rien à craindre avec nous.

_ Ca suffit, dit le plus jeune des frère, donc ledit Ron.

Il était presque aussi grand que les jumeaux et son nez était tout rose à l'endroit où sa mère l'avait frotté. Draco, après avoir jeté un regard vers les deux goinfres, se permit un petit sourire moqueur.

_ Hé, M'man, devine qui on vient de voir dans le train ?

Dit l'un des jumeaux.

Draco se contenta de se pencher un peu plus, pour ne rien perdre de la conversation.

_ Le petit brun qui était à côté de nous, à la gare ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

_ C'est qui ?

_ Harry Potter !

Draco leva un sourcil sous l'étonnement. Alors le célèbre Harry Potter était de son année ? Intéressant... Sauf que Draco se rappela que c'était lui qui avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et donc mit son père au « chaumage » en quelque sorte. Pas moyen de devenir ami avec lui, en somme. Draco soupira une nouvelle foie silencieusement.

_ Oh, Mman, je peux monter dans le train pour aller le voir ? Demanda la voix flûtée de la petite fille qui tenez la main de sa mère.

_ Tu l'as déjà vu, répondit sa mère. Et d'ailleurs, ce pauvre garçon n'est pas une bête curieuse qu'on va voir au zoo.

Draco donnait entièrement raison à la mère de famille, même si il comprenait parfaitement la curiosité de la petite fille Weasley, ressentant la même.

_ Comment tu sais que c'est lui, Fred ? Demanda ensuite la mère.

_ Je lui ai demandé. J'ai vu sa cicatrice. Elle a vraiment la forme d'un éclair.

_ Pauvre petit, pas étonnant qu'il soit tout seul, je me disais bien... Il était tellement poli quand il m'a demandé où se trouvait le quai.

_ Tu crois qu'il se souvient de la tête qu'avait Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Draco aurait volontiers lâché un petit rire moqueur, si les deux singes n'étaient pas dans le compartiment à, encore, manger des sucreries, à croire qu'ils les sortaient de nul part. Potter ne pouvait pas s'en rappelait, se dit Draco, vu qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Puis Draco se demanda si le garçon se rappelait même de ses parents, surement des gens plus charmants que les siens.

Il revint sur sa petite session d'espionnage pour voir la mère Weasley devenir soudainement grave.

_ Je t'interdis de lui poser cette question, Fred. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ça pour son premier jour d'école.

Un sifflet retentit.

_ Dépêchez-vous, dit la mère.

Les trois garçon montèrent dans le wagon. Le préfet, l'aîné, était déjà parti s'installer en tête du train. En voyant partir ses frères, la petite fille se mit à pleurer.

_ T'en fais pas, lui dit l'un des jumeaux par la fenêtre ouverte. On t'enverra plein de hiboux.

_ Et un siège de toilettes de Poudlard, ajouta son frère.

_ George ! S'indigna sa mère.

_ C'était pour rire, M'man.

Le train s'ébranla. Draco vit la mère Weasley faire de grands signes de main tandis que la petite sœur, pleurant et riant à la fois, courait le long du quai pour suivre le wagon. Lorsque le train prit de la vitesse, Draco regarda la mère et la fillette devenir de plus en plus petites, puis disparaître, ses parents n'étaient déjà plus en vus. Ils avait dut quitter le quai au moment même au il était entré dans le train.

Draco se rassit plus confortablement, imitant une attitude nonchalante. Il continuait à regarder par la fenêtre du compartiment : Les maisons qui bordaient la voie défilaient. Draco, même si il le cachait très bien, éprouvait un sentiment d'excitation : il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais c'était certainement mieux que ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Il tourna, après un certain temps d'hésitation, son regard vers les deux autres occupant du compartiment.

_ Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, fit-il remarqué d'une voix arrogante à souhait.

Crabbe haussa les épaules, avant de retourner à ses sucreries. Draco soupira, puis se leva. Il parti du compartiment. Un regard derrière lui et il fut soulagé que les deux autres ne le suivent pas. Il continua son chemin, allant jusqu'à la terrasse qui était au fond du wagon, et donc du train.

En passant, il entendit la voix du plus jeune frère des Wealey demander :

_ C'est vrais que tu es Harry Potter ?

_ Je ne pence pas que ça te regardes, fit une voix féminine qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, répondit une autre voix, masculine cette foie. Et oui Weasley, je suis bien bien Harry Potter.

Draco sourit. Donc Harry Potter était bien de son année, après tout. Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur la rampe de sécurité du balcon, regardant le paysage d'un œil distrait, écoutant toujours avec attention la conversation du compartiment. Il était devenu doué pour écouter au porte... Pour espionner ses parents, quand ils s'enfermaient dans le bureau de son père.

_ Alors, c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui... Commença la voix de Weasley.

_ Oui, coupa la voix de Potter. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

Pas besoin d'être un expert pour entendre l'agacement dans la voix de Potter.

_ Vraiment pas ? Demanda avidement Weasley.

_ Je me souviens d'une lumière verte éblouissante, c'est tout.

_ Eh ben, dis donc...

La voix de fille grogna un truc incompréhensible. Puis le temps passa un peu avant que Potter reprenne la parole.

_ Ils sont tous sorciers dans vos familles ?

_ Oui, je viens d'une famille de sang-purs, répondit la voix de fille.

_ Oui, je crois, répondit celle de Weasley. Il paraît que M'man a un cousin qui est comptable, mais on ne parle jamais de lui à la maison.

_ Pas étonnant, c'est une honte de faire un métier de Moldu quand on est sorcier, répliqua la jeune fille.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

_ Alors vous devez être déjà très fort en magie, affirma Potter.

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ? Demanda la voix de Weasley – l'art de passer du phénix au sombral. –.

_ Horribles, répondit Potter. Enfin, pas tous. En tout cas, ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin sont abominables. J'aurais bien voulu avoir trois frères sorciers – _T'es pas le seul, Potter._ –.

_ Cinq, rectifia la voix de Weasley.

Draco ouvrit ses yeux gris sous la surprise.

_ Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard, dans la famille. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet en chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Draco émit un petit sifflement impressionné à la mention du frère Charlie : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, de n'importe quel maison, c'était plutôt cool.

_ Et maintenant, c'est Percy qui est préfet, poursuivit la voix de Wesley.

_ Préfet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Potter.

_ C'est un élève chargé de maintenir la discipline, répondit la voix féminine. D'après mes parents, ils ont presque tout les droits des professeurs, en se qui concerne les sanctions et les rondes de nuit.

_,Tu ne savez pas ça ? Demanda Weasley.

_ Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti de chez moi, confessa Potter.

Donc, Draco avait vu juste, Potter ne connaissait que très peut le monde magique.

_ Fred et George font pas mal de bêtises, poursuivit Weasley, mais ils ont de bonnes notes et tout le monde les trouves très drôles. Et moi, on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parce que je serai le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal. Quand on à cinq frères, on n'a jamais rien de neuf. J'ai les vielles robes de sorcier de bill, la vielle baguette magique de Charlie et le vieux rat de Percy.

Bon, là, Draco devait avouer qu'il appréciait quand même ses habits neuf et luxueux, ainsi que sa baguette. Il se rappelait très bien de sa visite avec le Ollivender, d'ailleurs. Il avait dut en essayait une cinquantaine sous le regard ravis du marchand, qui trouvait un client difficile, avant de ressentir une sensation de chaleur se rependre dans tout son corps et que des étincelle couleur or et argents en sortent de l'extrémité. Le vieux sorcier lui avait dit que sa baguette était très puissante, mais très difficile à apprivoiser, mais que quand se serait fait, il ferait des merveilles avec et qu'elle lui resterait fidèle en toute circonstance. Elle était faite en bois de cerisier avec une plume de phénix pour le cœur, elle mesurait 29,7 centimètre, était très, très souple et donc très maniable, pour un peu qu'il arrive à la séduire.

Il revint enfin à la réalité, regardant toujours d'un œil distrait le paysage qui défilait, il se remit à écouter, même en ayant loupé un morceau de la conversation. La voix de Wesley lui parvint alors :

_ … crapaud, je ferais tout mon possible pour le perdre. Remarquez, je n'ai rien à dire, avec Croûtard.

_ Oui, grinça la voix féminine. Tu n'as absolument rien à dire avec ton rat. Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'il aimait son crapaud, non ? Bien sur, je paris que tu vas aller à Gryffondor, toi.

_ Bien sur, répondit Weasley, toute ma famille y a été, et en plus, c'est les plus courageux.

_ Courageux ? Ricana la fille froidement. C'est surtout les plus stupides. Et il ne sont pas courageux, il sont téméraire. Ils foncent tête baissé sans jamais réfléchir !

_ Ah, ouais ? Et tu penses aller ou, toi ? Répondit Weasley dans un grognement.

_ Serpentard ! La maison des rusés, qui arrive toujours à leur fin – _C'est aussi où je vais._ –.

_ La maison des mages noires ! Oui !

Draco soupira. Forcement, a cause des nombreux Serpentards qui c'étaient enrôlés dans l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les gens ne voyait plus les Serpentards que comme des mages noires en puissance, désolant.

_ Je te ferais signaler, fit froidement la voix de la fille. Que si tu avais un peu d'éducation, et que tu avais ouvert un livre d'histoire portant sur les mages noires, tu saurais qu'il y a, depuis la création de l'école, bien plus de mage noires qui sont sorti de Gryffondor que des autres maisons.

_ Je n'y crois pas un mot !

Draco entendit Potter soupirait bruyamment. Le silence revint dans le compartiment, entrecoupé par des mâchonnements. Il devait être midi passé, mais Draco n'avait pas faim. Il resta alors dans post d'écoule.

Au bout d'un certain temps, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du compartiment, et Draco entendit très clairement la fille grogner.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, fit la voix d'une fille.

_ Non, et c'est pas parce que tu es là que ça change la donne, répliqua la voix de fille qui était avec Potter et Weasley tout se temps. De plus, si on t'avais appris les bonnes manières, tu aurais dit bonjour, puis tu te serais présenté, et enfin, tu aurais posé ta question.

La porte du compartiment claqua. Draco se dit que cette fille, qui qu'elle puisse être, avait une belle réparti. Si elle allait vraiment à Serpentard, elle serait un bon point pour leur maison.

_ Bon, sinon, vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur les maisons de Poudlard. Au lieu de vous disputez à cause d'elle, demanda Potter.

_ L'école est divisée en quatre maison, répondit la fille. Ils y a Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffles, et enfin, l'excellente Serpentard.

_ Pour toi, peut être, mais je suis sur que Harry n'est pas un mage noire.

_ Ça, répliqua Potter, tu n'en sais rien, et je trouve qu'une maison qui prône la ruse est très bien.

_ Oui, fit la voix de fille. Pour faire court, les plus courageux, ou téméraire selon le point de vue, vont a Gryffondor. Les plus loyaux à Poufsouffle. Les plus intelligents, mais selon moi, c'est faux, il ne faut que copier et apprendre des livres tout le temps sans jamais réfléchir, vont à Serdaigle. Et enfin, les plus rusés vont à Serpentard.

_ Je vois, merci, fit Potter.

Puis le compartiment retomba dans le silence. Draco décida qu'il était temps d'aller se changer au bout d'un certain temps, voyant le soleil qui commençait à décliner. Il parti rapidement dans son compartiment, qui était dans un désordre surprenant. Des paquet de toute sorte de friandise magique s'étaler partout. Il soupira, puis ordonna au deux lourdauds de ranger, le tout d'une voix polaire, accompagné d'un regard glacial. Pendant que les deux gros lards rangeaient, lui se changea, enfilant sa robe de sorcier, puis il se rassit à la place de tout à l'heure, regardant le paysage par la fenêtre qui s'assombrissait petit à petit.

Finalement, une voix retenti dans le train :

_ Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires – _Ce n'est pas trop tôt._ –.

Malgré l'appréhension, il était excité à l'idée de voir enfin Poudlard.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie, surtout ses deux gorilles. Draco prit son temps, enfilant une cape avec l'attache en argent demandé dans la liste, ne voulant pas avoir froid. Il sorti ensuite sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre, se disant qu'il avait bien fait de mettre sa cape, voyant les nombreux autres premier année frisonner au contact de l'air frais.

_ Les premières année sont par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ?

La grosse tête d'un géant, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foules. Il avait des mains aussi grande que la tête d'un élève, avait des cheveux et une barbe noire hirsute.

_ Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit le géant le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Personne ne parlait beaucoup et un garçon renifla à plusieurs reprises pour une raison inconnue.

_ Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit le géant en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Il y eut un grand « Oooooh ! », dont Draco faisait parti, n'ayant put se retenir.

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, une immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

_ Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança le géant en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Draco dut partager sa barque avec les deux chiens-chiens de son père et d'une fille à la carrure d'un troll.

_ Tout le monde est casé ? Cria le géant depuis un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT !

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

_ Baissez la tête, dit le géant lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

_ Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? Demanda le géant qui regardait dans les barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié.

_ Trévor ! S'écria un garçon rondouillard, l'air empoté, au cheveux noire en tendant les mains.

Guidés par la lampe du géant, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent un volée de marche et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

_ Tout le monde est là ? Demanda le géant. Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud – _Comment foutre la honte à quelqu'un, sans même sans apercevoir, jolie._ – ?

Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.


	2. Répartition

_Je tien à préciser que l'univers ne m'appartiens malheureusement pas, c'est l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour modeler l'histoire selon mes envies. _

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Chapitre 2 : Une répartition mouvementé._

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement après les trois coups. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait une expression sévère, et Draco se dit que c'était le genre de personne qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier.

_ Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça le géant.

_ Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

McGonagall... Ce nom disait quelque chose à Draco. Son père en avait parlé avec sa mère, une foie ou ils s'étaient, encore, enfermés dans son bureau. Oui, il s'en rappelait maintenant, c'était une femme qui enseignait déjà à son époque, une femme sévère que son père détestait au moins autant que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Finalement, les élèves furent guidé par le professeur McGonagall dans le hall d'entré du château. La pièce était si grande qu'un quart du manoir Malefoy aurait pu y tenir et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages. Suivant toujours le professeur, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle qui devait être réservée aux élèves de première année. Le murmure de centaines de voix leur parvenaient à travers une porte située sur la droite et Draco compris que les autres élèves étaient déjà présent dans le château. La petitesse des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence. Draco se retrouva coincé entre les deux toutous de son père.

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elle ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Draco suivit le regard du professeur, et il vit le garçon rondouillard qui avait retrouvé son crapaud avec l'aide du géant, dont la cape était attaché de travers et Weasley qui avait toujours sa tache sur le nez, malgré que sa mère est essayé de la lui enlever. Il vit aussi, de l'autre côté de la salle, bien loin de Wesley, un garçon essayer d'aplatir ses cheveux, noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau, qui étaient totalement décoiffés.

_ Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la sale. Draco mit les mains dans les poches de sa robe, avant de se faufiler jusqu'à un mur. Il appuya son dos contre, et regarda les autres élèves avec une expression blasé, expression qui n'était pas feinté, pour une foie : Les deux gorilles l'avaient suivi, et faisaient barrage à toutes personnes voulant l'approcher.

Quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent de la masse compacte qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Ils avaient tous l'air plus ou moins inquiet, certains demandaient à leur voisin les plus proches comment les élèves étaient répartis entre les différentes maisons, les réponses étant toutes plus variés les unes des autres. Lui savaient comment ça se déroulaient, sa mère lui avait dit. Bien entendu, il ne le dirait pas, il n'était pas sensé le savoir. Sa mère avait encore prit des risques pour le rassurer, il ne voulait pas la décevoir, ou qu'elle est des problèmes par sa fautes.

_ Mais ça vas pas ! S'écria-t-il soudainement, totalement surpris par la sensation de prendre une douche froide.

Les autres élèves lui firent écho, empêchant tout le monde de savoir que c'était lui, le digne héritier de la maison Malefoy, qui avait poussé se cri. Tout les élèves se retournèrent vers le mur sur lequel il était appuyé et ils restèrent tous bouche bée, et il y avait de quoi. Draco venait de passer à travers un fantôme involontairement. Une vingtaine d'autre apparurent rapidement. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salles sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Le fantôme qui était passé « sur » Draco ne s'excusa pas, trop pris par sa discutions avec un autre. Ils paraissaient se disputer. Celui avec qui le fantôme de Draco discutait, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança :

_Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

_ Mon cher Frère, n'avons nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? Répondit l'autre spectre, celui que Draco avait traversé, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'es-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Le fantôme venait de remarquer la présence des première année qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot. Draco eut un regard froid comme la banquise pour ce spectre là. Il le traversait et ne s'excusait même pas ? Très jolie démonstration de politesse pour un homme, même mort, qui devait venir d'une noble famille, au vus des vêtements qu'il portait.

_ Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, répondit le gros moine en leur souriant – _Mais pour quoi il y a un moine, même mort, dans cette école, alors que c'est un truc Moldu ?_ –. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence.

_ J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps.

Draco comprenez mieux maintenant pour quoi il était dans le château, si il avait étudié ici, c'était normal, même si il ne comprenait toujours pas pour quoi il ressemblait à un moine Moldu.

_ Allons-y maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Draco tourna son regard insondable vers le professeur McGonagall qui était revenue. Du coin de l'œil, il vit, un par un, les fantômes quitter la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

_ Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Draco fut, bien entendu, entouré des deux gorilles de son père et la file des élèves quitta la sale, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

Draco se dit en entrant que la salle à manger, là où les Malefoy recevaient leurs invités, faisait bien pale figure fasse à la majesté de la salle dans laquelle il venait d'entré, et pourtant, tout le monde savait que tout le manoir Malefoy était richement décoré. Draco se promit de redécorer tout le manoir de cette façon quand il prendrait les reines familiales. Et pour cause : L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants était déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Draco releva les yeux pour voir un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

_ C'est un plafond magique, murmura la voix féminine qui c'était fait remballer par le compartiment de Potter dans le Poudlard Express. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Draco aurait volontiers levé les yeux au ciel, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Cette fille allait forcement atterrir à Serdaigle. Mais, après tout, il était vrais qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Quand Draco entendit le bruit d'un tabouret qu'on installait, il regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devait lui. Le professeur McGonagall avait effectivement installait un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelque instant, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Draco se permit un sourire moqueur en voyant que certains élèves de première année avaient sursauté, les deux chiens qui le suivaient comme son ombre, en faisaient parti. Puis une grande déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme un bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus fort_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale_

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_La-bas, ce sont des érudit_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentards_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parvienne toujours à leur fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le Chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança alors, en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

_Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannat !

Une fille au tain rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rand d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

_ POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria la relique magique après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Abbot alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Tout le monde put voir le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signe enthousiastes.

_ Bones, Susan !

_ POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria à nouveau le Chapeau.

Bones se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Abbot.

_ Boot, Terry ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

_ SERDAIGLE !

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Boot en lui serrant la main.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor, dont l'ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Bulstrode, Millicent, la fille à la carrure de troll qui était avec lui et les deux gorilles dans le bateau, sur le lac, fut envoyée à Serpentard. A se moment, ce fut la table à l'extrême droite qui l'accueilli.

_ Crabbe, Vincent !

L'un de ses deux gorille se précipita sur le tabouret, écrasa le Chapeau qui grogna, avant de le prendre et de le mettre sur sa tête.

_ SERPENTARD ! Cria le chapeau après un bonne minute de réflexion.

Le gorille parti à la table des Serpentards, et Draco s'étonna lui même quand il se mit à prier Merlin, Morgan, les quatre fondateurs et même le Choixeau pour que Goyle n'y soit pas envoyé... Ce serait dur de supporter l'un d'eux à longeur de journée, alors les deux... Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

_ Finch-Fletcher, Justin !

_ POUFSOUFFLE !

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons, le chapeau prenant parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider.

_ Goyle, Gregory !

L'autre toutou parti s'asseoir sur le tabouret, mit le chapeau sur sa tête, et après un certain temps d'entente, le chapeau, l'air irrité, s'écria :

_ SERPENTARD !

Goyle sourit, puis parti rejoindre Crabbe. Et Draco soupira, se disant qu'il était maudit... Ce qui n'était peut être pas totalement faux, pour être née dans la charmante famille Malefoy.

_ Granger, Hermione !

Une fille avec des dents de cheval et des cheveux qui ressemblait a ce du géant courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Tout le monde entendit le grognement de Weasley.

_ Greengrass, Daphné.

Une fille à l'allure de reine s'avança dignement jusqu'au Choixpeaux d'un pas tranquille avant de prendre le chapeau délicatement, et de la poser sur sa tête.

_ SERPENTARD ! Fit celui-ci, presque immédiatement.

Elle parti à la table des serpents d'un pas tranquille, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Quand le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud, Londubat, Neville, fut appelé à son tour, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider mais il finit par crier : « GRYFFONDOR. » Londubat se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades en oubliant le chapeau toujours sur sa tête et il dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rire.

Enfin, après un certain temps d'attente, son nom fut appelé par le professeur. Draco s'avança d'un pas tranquille, nonchalant, une expression arrogante plaqué sur le visage. Il s'assit sur le tabouret après avoir prit le chapeau, qu'il posa sur sa tête.

_ Tien, tien, tien, fit une petite voix à son oreille. Un Malefoy. Normalement, je n'aurais pas prit la peine de discuter, mais... Tu me sembles différent, toi.

_ _Bonsoir, vous comptez m'envoyer autre part que dans la maison Serpentard ? Pensa Draco poliment._

_ Pour quoi cette question, mon garrçon ? Demanda la voix. Tu as tout à fait ta place à Serpentard, mais il est vrais que tu as d'autre qualitée, notament du courage, ou des capacités intellectuelles.

_ _Par pitier, faites qu'il oublie se foutu courage._

_ Sache, mon garçon, que je me plonge dans ta tête, dit la voix. Je ne t'enverrais pas à Gryffondor, tu n'en a aucune envie, et c'est comprehencible. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'a pas vraiment envie d'aller à Serpentard, je me trompe ?

_ _Je... Oui... Mais mon père..._

_ Hum... Tu crains ton père, oui. Mais... Savez-tu que tout les Malefoy ne font pas allé a Serpentard ?

_ _C'est pourtant ce qu'on m'a affirmé._

_ Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais... Oui... Je tiens a m'excuser de se que je vais faire mon garçon, mais on m'a appris a respecter les envies de l'inconcience plus que celle de la concience... Je vais donc t'envoyer à... SERDAIGLES !

La mine étonné, il alla rejoindre la table des Aigles. Il s'assit entre Boot et Goldstein, les saluant, puis reporta son attention sur la répartition. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux. Moon, Nott et Parkison furent envoyé à Serpentard. Les Patils furent envoyé l'une à Serdaigles, qui vint s'assoir près de lui, l'autre à Gryffondor. Encore une fille dont il ne s'intéressa pas du tout. Puis enfin, le nom que Draco attendait avec impatience, lui décrochant un petit sourire en coin, fut appelé :

_ Potter, Harry !

Le garçon qui avait voulut s'aplatir les cheveux sorti du rand. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toutes la salle.

_ Elle a bien dit Potter ?

_ Le Harry Potter ?

_ Dans quel maison il va aller ?

_ J'espère Serpentard !

_ Tss, il va forcement atterrir à Gryffondor, avec ses pseudos héros !

_ Ouais, tu as forcement raison, en fait.

Draco écoutait les autres élèves, détaillant son condisciple des yeux. Il avait, comme dit précédemment, des cheveux d'un noir de jet, mi-long, comme Draco, mais totalement décoiffé, comme si il sortait d'un match de Quidditch professionnel. Il avait lui aussi les traits des familles de sang pur, aristocratique. Il avait également des yeux verts émeraudes en amande qui pétillaient avec malice. Et, bien entendu, sur son front, la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il avait environ la même taille que les autres élèves de onze ans. Potter posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Et le silence revint d'un coup. Un silence pesant. Tout le monde le voulait dans sa propre maison. Oh bout d'un certain temps, le chapeau, ravi, s'écria :

_ SERDAIGLE !

Dire que tout le monde était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Il régnait dans toute la Grande Salle le plus grand silence de tout les temps. Et les Serdaigles étaient surement les plus choqués. Draco se réveilla de sa torpeur, et il vit que Potter, qui avait commencé à marcher vers leur table, un sourire satisfait au lèvres, s'était figé, sous la surprise que personne ne lui fasse ovation, comme ses camarades. Draco décida d'y remédier et il demanda à Patil, Boot et Goldstein de le cacher au mieux de la table des Serpentards. Il ne devait pas être vu par les chiens-chiens de son père, mais il voulait faire bonne accueil à Potter chez les Aigles même si ce n'était pas attendu à atterir chez les Aigles, et si pour cela, il fallait prendre des risques, il était prêt à le faire.

Il monta sur la table, où il se mit accroupis. Puis, comme sa mère lui avait appris, il mit ses indexes et majeurs dans sa bouche, et siffla de toutes ses forces. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller toutes la bande des Serdaigles. Certains ce mirent à crier, d'autre à sifflet, des couverts tapèrent la table avec fracas.

Potter, toujours son sourire satisfait au lèvres, vain s'asseoir en fasse de la place de Draco, et celui-ci profita du « bordel » causé par ses soins pour sauter de la table, se rasseoir en vitesse, et saluer Potter en lui serrant la main. Toute fois, après encore cinq bonne minutes de tapage version Serdaigle, la voix magiquement amplifié de quelqu'un raisonna dans la Grande Salle :

_ SIIILEEENCE !

L'homme qui avait « crié » était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe violette parsemé d'étoile et de croissant de lune doré. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme, reconnu Draco, s'appelait Albus Dumbledore, et il était le directeur de Poudlard. Il se tenait, debout, au centre de tous les professeurs, devant un trône d'or. Sa baguette était pointé sur sa gorge. Finalement, il se rassit, et fit signe au professeur McGonagall de continuer. Les trois élèves restants furent rapidement réparti. Turpin, Lisa fut envoyé dans sa maison, s'aillant à côté de Potter, Weasley, Ronnald à Gryffondor et enfin, Zabini, Blaise à Sepentard.

Quand tout le monde fut réparti, Dumbledore se releva, et dit d'une voix posé :

_ Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie.

_ Il est barge, ce type, fini par dire Draco.

_ Totalement, répondit un plus vieux, les cheveux bruns bien coiffé et plutôt athlétique à vus d'œil. Mais c'est un génie. il est très, très intelligent. Sinon, je m'appel Davies, Roger Davies, poursuiveur de droite de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre Maison.

Puis tout le monde se mit à parler avec son voisin ou sa voisine, les conversations étant toutes variés : Quidditch, professeurs, matières, fantômes. Les premières années de Serdaigle firent la connaissance du fantôme de leur maison : Le Dame Grise, qui ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le repas, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Les plat se remplirent jusqu'à déborder de victuaille : roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisse, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terres sautées, frites, légumes divers et sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, Draco leva un sourcil désabusé, des bonbons à la menthes. Les conversations devinrent toutes plus varié les une que les autres alors que les plats se vidé rapidement jusqu'à laisser place à divers desserts : crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteau de riz. Les desserts disparurent à une allure fulgurante à toutes les tables, celle des professeurs comprise.

Enfin, quand les plats redevinrent propre, Dumbledore se releva une nouvelle foie, demandant le silence silencieusement, avant de prendre la parole :

_ Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certain de nos élève les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelant vers la table des Rouge et Or, surement vers les jumeaux Weasley.

_ Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrance.

Quelques éclats de rires se firent entendre autres tables.

_ Je laisse se soin au preux Gryffondor, grogna un grand type baraqué, métisse. j'ai une coupe à gagner, je peux pas me permettre de mourir, ni de perdre, d'ailleurs. Pas cette année.

_ Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collègue, s'écria Dumbledore en donnant un petit coup de baguette, un ruban d'or s'en élevant au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour fermer les paroles de la chanson. Chacun chantera sur son air préféré. Allons-y !

Draco se boucha immédiatement les oreilles, mais il se mit tout de même à chanter les paroles, sur un air tranquille. Il entendit Potter chanter sur l'air de la marche de l'empereur, de Star Wars, sans pour autant savoir d'où venez se drôle d'air :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveau crient grâce._

_ Ah, la musique, fit Dumbledore quand tout le monde eut terminé, en s'essuyant les yeux – _Surement par tristesse de voir un tel gâchis, rien ne vos un bon Jazz_ –. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école – _Et mon fessier c'est de l'hippogriffe_ –. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les nouveaux Serdaigle suivirent la préfète qui le leur ordonna puis montèrent derrière lui le grand escalier de marbre. Draco avait tellement sommeil qu'il ne fut même pas surpris de voir la préfète les faisant passer par des portes cachées derrière des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants. Ils parcoururent ainsi une distance interminables, passant par de nombreux escaliers ou portes caché avant de se retrouver devant un porte de bois finement sculpté. Elle n'avait qu'un heurtoir en forme d'aigle, et aucune serrure ou poignet. La préfète eut l'air d'attendre patiemment. Enfin, le heurtoir s'agita, avant de demander posément :

_ On n'y entre par un trou, mais on n'y ressort a parti par deux, qui suis-je ?

La préfète eut un petit rire, et Draco fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien se que c'était que cette question. La préfète se retourna vers eux.

_ Voila le système pour entrer dans notre salle commune, dit-elle avec un sourire. L'aigle vous pose une question, et il vous faut y répondre correctement. Si vous n'y parvenait pas, et bien, il vous faudra attendre l'un de vos camarades pour qu'il essai a son tour de donner la bonne réponse. Quelqu'un veut essayer ?

_ C'est un pantalon, répondit Potter, à côté de lui.

Il y eut un cliquetis, et la prote s'ouvrit, révélant la salle commune des Aigles.

_Fin du Chapitre._

_L'auteure sort discrètement sa baguette, la pointe vers les lecteurs et murmure un _Impero_ avant de leurs ordonner d'envoyer des reviews !_

_Plus sérieusement, une petite review fait toujours plaisir !_


	3. Le directeur de la Maison Serpentard

_Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! Je voulais m'excuser du retard et vous prévenir que je ne pense plus pouvoir poster de façon régulière. J'essaierais toujours, évidemment, mais je ne vous promets rien !_

_Sur ce, **bonne lecture** !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3 : <span>Le directeur de la maison Serpentard.<span>_

Les premières années s'engouffrèrent un par un, bien en rend, par le passage maintenant ouvert. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans la salle commune de Serdaigles. La pièce devait facilement être l'une des pièces les plus spacieuses du château. Elle était large et circulaire, avec un tapis bleu nuit, des fenêtres cintrées couvertes par de la douce soie bleue et bronze et un plafond voûté peint avec des étoiles. La pièce était meublée avec des tables, des chaises et des bibliothèques. Et près de la porte menant aux dortoirs se dressait une grande statue de Rowena Serdaigle faite de marbre blanc. Selon la préfète de la maison, le bruit du vent sifflant autour des fenêtres de la tour était relaxant, surtout lorsque l'heure d'aller dormir est venue

- Les filles, suivez-moi, dit la belle préfète qui les avait déjà pris en charge à la fin du banquet. Les garçons attendaient là, l'autre feignant va venir vous chercher.

Et sur ses mots, les filles disparurent par l'arche menant au dortoir des filles. Draco regarda discrètement les autres élèves. Un lisait un livre en silence alors que deux autres avaient l'air de comploter quelque chose , l'un écoutant et acquiesçant, un sourire tordu aux lèvres. Potter se frotta légèrement les yeux avant de grimacer pour une raison inconnue, puis secoua la tête légèrement.

Après un certain temps d'attente, une expression blasé collé au visage, Draco vit un préfet, qui avait le regard le plus ennuyé qu'il n'avait jamais vu, entré dans la salle commune, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il fit signe aux garçons de première année de lui emboîter le pas. Draco suivit donc la file, passant l'arche, puis ils descendirent des escaliers. Le préfet leur montra une porte, en chêne, finement sculpté avec des filaments couleur bronze qui s'emmêlait, une pancarte indiquant « Années 1991 - 1998. » Ils entrèrent dans la salle en silenceet se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir qui leur étaient réservés. La salle était ronde et ils trouvèrent des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux en velours bleu. Leurs valises avaient déjà été emmenées.

- Pendants que vous vous changez, les autres m'ont demandé de vous donner les trois règles fondamental qui régit notre Maison.

Les garçons de première année ne se firent pas prier et commencèrent, tout en écoutant le feignant et préfet de sixième année, leur expliquer les règles des Aigles.

- Premièrement, vous devez savoir que notre Noble Maison n'est pas forcement appréciée par les autres maisons, de ce fait, notre maison se doit d'être uni... Si vous avez un problème, parlez en au Prof Flitwick ou à un préfet... Privilégiez les autres, moi je m'en fou de vos problèmes. Et si vous ne trouvez pas de préfet, demandez de l'aide à vos camarade de Maison. Il seront ravis de vous aider. Compris ?

Les garçons de première année, qui avaient fini de se changer, hochèrent la tête. Draco avait l'impression que le type face à eux, aux cheveux bruns, mal coiffés, qui retombaient devant ses yeux, le dos légèrement voûté et qui bailler des qu'il ne parlait plus, avait appris par coeur son texte et le récitait sans conviction, ce qui était vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

- Bien. Deuxième règle et celle là, c'est la plus chiante. Vous devez avoir fini vos devoirs avant le matin. On n'veut pas voir de retardataire faire leurs devoirs dans la Grande Salle comme les Ô preux chevalier Gryffy.

Tout le monde hocha la tête de nouveau. Draco se demanda si cette règle servait vraiment à quelque chose en sachant que les Aigles étaient, pour la plupart, des personnes qui passaient leur temps à faire leur devoir ou à lire.

- Troisièmement, fit le préfet, visiblement ravi, montrant ses dents dans un magnifique sourire. Et c'est ma règle préférée, le règlement intérieur de l'école est fait... pour être transgressé. Faites ce que vous voulez, que ce soit vous promener dans le château la nuit, ou faire une petite virée dans la forêt interdite ! La seule chose, c'est que vous ne devez pas vous faire prendre. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit du dortoir. Draco et les autres élèves de première année, trop fatigué après la journée qu'ils avaient tous passé, ne commentèrent pas et allèrent se coucher sans un mot. Cette nuit là, Draco fut réveillé par le bruit d'un gémissement. Le lit que Potter avait pris était juste à côté du sien - qui était le plus proche de la porte. Potter lui expliqua rapidement qu'il avait fait un rêve étrange où il portait le turban du professeur Quirrell et que ledit turban ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il aurait dû aller à Serpentard, car telle était sa destinée. Potter répondait qu'il ne croyait pas au destin et qu'il savait qu'il avait sa place dans la Maison des Aigles. Le turban devenait alors de plus en plus lourd. Harry essayait de l'enlever mais il lui serrait douloureusement la tête et il voyait le plus jeune des Weasley qui riait en le regardant s'escrimer en vain, puis Weasley prenait l'apparence du professeur Snape et son rire devenait de plus en plus sonore, de plus en plus glacé. Un éclair de lumière verte avait alors jailli et Potter s'était réveillé, le corps tremblant, baigné de sueur.

Draco était resté avec lui, comme sa mère le faisait quand lui faisait un cauchemar et lui et Harry - Ils avaient convenu de s'appeler par leurs prénoms respectifs - avait discuté durant une bonne heure. Draco avait alors remarqué qu'ils avaient tout deux une apparence aristocratique et hautaine, bien que ses traits étaient légèrement plus fin que ceux de Harry. Il avait aussi pu détailler cette fameuse cicatrice, sur le front de son camarade, au-dessus du sourcil droit. Enfin, contrairement à la plupart des sorciers, il avait remarqué que l'autre Aiglon avait de fin muscle bien dessiné.

Et Harry lui avait expliqué leur provenance : Quand ses parents étaient morts, c'était son grand-père et sa grand-mère, Mark et Rose Evans, de gentilles Moldus qui l'avaient pris en charge. Son grand-père, soucieux de sa sécurité dans la ville où il vivait, avait engagé un professeur qui donnait des courts d'arts martiaux à domicile. Et Harry avait été ainsi habitué à se défendre et à combattre dans la forêt situé juste derrière sa maison. Il avait ainsi appris à réfléchir rapidement, à affiné son corps, ses réflexes, et son esprit, dixit Gabriel, prénom du professeur. Et enfin, avant de s'endormir, Harry lui avait promis de l'inviter dans sa famille durant les fêtes, si les Malefoy était d'accord.

Le lendemain matin, Draco avait parlé du rêve étrange, et Harry avait été étonné. Le jeune Potter se rappelait de leur discutions, de sa promesse, mais pas du rêve.

Draco avait hésité avant d'aller avec son célèbre camarade, ayant peur que son père le corrige dès qu'il apprendrait que son héritier et le meurtrier de son patron était devenu ami. Mais, après tout, Draco n'était pas censé le savoir, vu que son père ne lui avait jamais dit, alors il avait suivit Harry dès que celui-ci était parti de la salle commune, et Draco l'avait rapidement rattrapé. Dès qu'il eut quitté le dortoir en sa compagnie, il entendit murmurer sur son passage :

- Là, regarde.

- Où ?

- A côté du fils Malefoy.

- Avec les cheveux en pétard ?

- Tu as vu sa cicatrice ?

Les élèves qui attendaient à la porte des salles de classe se levaient sur la pointe des pieds pour voir Harry ou revenaient sur leurs pas pour le croiser à nouveau. Draco, comme Harry, pendant ce temps, ignorant les regards et les murmures, essayait juste de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe qu'était Poudlard.

Il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers, dans le château, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait aussi les portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne le leur demandait pas poliment ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de mur déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient, car tout bougeait sans cesse. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns aux autres et Draco était persuadé que les armures se promenaient parfois dans les couloirs, bien que n'ait jamais pu les voir à l'oeuvre.

Quand aux fantômes, ils ne facilitaient pas la tâche. C'était toujours un choc désagréable lorsque l'un d'eux traversait une porte au moment ou on essayait de l'ouvrir. La Dame Grise aidait toujours les premières années de Serdaigle à trouver leur chemin. Et puis il y avait Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, quand le Baron-Sanglant, fantôme de Serpentard, n'était pas dans les parages, qui bombardait les nouveaux de morceaux de craies, tirait les tapis sous leurs pieds, renversait des corbeilles à papier sur leur tête ou se glissait silencieusement derrière eux et leur attrapait le nez ne hurlant « JE T'AI EU ! » d'une voix perçante.

Et encore, pire que Peeves, il y avait en la personne de Argus Rusard, le concierge. Draco et Harry étaient parvenus à se le mettre à dos le premier jour : le concierge les avait surpris alors qu'ils essayaient d'ouvrir l'entrée du couloir interdit du deuxième étage et, bien sûr, le vieux concierge avait refusé de croire leur explication, convaincu qu'ils avaient tenté de la forcer exprès et il les avait menacés de les enfermer au cachots.

Oh et Rusard avait une chatte qui s'appelait Miss Teigne, une créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient, à l'image de ceux de son maître. Elle sillonnait les couloirs toutes seule et dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un commettre la moindre fautes, elle filait prévenir son maître qui accourait aussitôt en soufflant comme un boeuf.

Enfin, lorsqu'on avait enfin réussi à trouver la salle de classe, il fallait arriver à suivre les cours et Draco découvrit très vite que l'exercice de la magie ne consistait pas seulement à brandir une baguette magique en marmonnant quelques paroles un peu bizarres et qu'être un Sang-Pur n'aidait pas du tout.

Chaque mercredi soir, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenaient les noms des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes. Trois fois par semaines, ils étudiaient les plantes dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château, sous la direction d'une petite sorcière joliment potelée qui s'appelait le professeur Chourave.

Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ceux d'histoire de la magie qui était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme de collège. Draco avait convenu très rapidement, avec Harry, que ce cours leur servirait pour faire leur devoir pour les autres classes, peu désireux d'entendre la voix morne du professeur leur raconter tout sur les gobelins.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantement et directeur de leur maison, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Au début de leur premier cours, pendant qu'il faisait l'appel, il poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant le nom de Harry et tomba à la renverse. Draco ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur.

Le professeur McGonagall était très différents. Le jeune Malfoy avait vu juste en pensant qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très franchement dès le début du premier cours :

- La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

En disant cela, son regard dur c'était attardé sur Harry et lui-même, comme-ci elle s'attendait qu'ils en fassent. Puis elle avait changé son bureau en cochon avant de lui redonner sa forme originale. Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille. Il fut le seul, alors que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles se partageaient les cours, à arriver à un résulta au bout de trois-quart d'heure de cour, arrachant des regards presque haineux des autres Serdaigles. Il avait transformé son allumette en aiguille d'argent, avec un minuscule aigle gravé dessus. Le professeur lui avait donc donné quelques points sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Les cours les plus catastrophiques fut sans nul doute ceux de défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'enseignement de Quirrel tournait plus à la farce qu'à autre chose. La salle de classe était imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail et son turban l'était tout autant. Harry évitait soigneusement de le regarder et il lui expliqua que sa cicatrice lui faisant légèrement mal à chaque fois qu'il s'y risquait. Les deux garçons avaient finalement décidé de faire comme en histoire de la magie et donc de faire leur devoir durant ce simulacre de cours.

Le vendredi, le duo parvenait à trouver tout seul le chemin de la Grande Salle depuis la tour. Soucieux de ne pas arriver en retard au premier cours avec leur maître des potions qui avait une sale réputation, ils s'étaient levés les premiers et quand ils étaient arrivé, la Grande Salle étaient quasiment vide de monde. Ils avaient rapidement mangé, puis s'étaient dirigés vers les cachots et plus précisément vers la salle de cours de Potion, aiguillé par le Baron-sanglant, qui leur avait indiqué le chemin à prendre.

Draco avaient compris, lors du banquet de début d'année, que son professeur n'appréciait guère le jeune Potter, bien qu'il n'eut pas compris pourquoi. Il avait conseillé à Harry de lire les premiers chapitres de son livre _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_ dès que l'occasion se présentait. Le cours avait lieu dans un des cachots et, dans la pièce, il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château. Les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore moins accueillant, voir même effrayant.

Quand le professeur Snape, qui faisaient l'appel, arriva au nom de Harry, il marqua un pause.

- Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Quelque Gryffondors, avec qui ils avaient ce cours en commun, comme Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan, ricanèrent, mais le professeur mit fin à leur rire d'un simple regard glacial, puis il acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre et ils étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel. Le professeur avait un nez crochu, et de longs cheveux gras. Il avait le tain blafard et ses vêtements amples, soit sa robe et sa cape, étaient tout aussi noirs que ses yeux.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Snape avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon - _A faire des poisons, je suppose._ - si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière, assez impressionnante poétiquement, il fallait l'avouer, fut suivie d'un long silence. Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard interloqué. Granger s'était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon... Comme la plupart des autres Serdaigles, d'ailleurs.

- Potter ! Dit soudain Snape et Draco grimaça, s'y étant attendu. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Draco vit Harry relever la tête et regarder avec défi son professeur dans les yeux.

- On obtient un somnifère très puissant, monsieur, mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

Le professeur eut l'air légèrement désarçonné, mais repris bien vite contenance.

- On l'appelle la Goutte du Mort-vivant, Potter, dit-il, avant de reprendre dans un murmure à peine audible. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

- Dans une ferme. Je tuerais une chèvre, puis prendrais la pierre dans son estomac.

Le professeur grimaça, avant de repartir à l'attaque.

- Potter, reprit-il donc, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, je n'ai lu que les neuf premiers chapitre du livre.

- Fort bien, fit le professeur avec une mauvaise grasse évidente. Sachez qu'il n'y en a aucune, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connait aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Et sachez qu'un bézoard est effectivement une pierre qui se trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ?

Durant l'interrogatoire, Granger avait levé la main tout le long, jusqu'à pousser le vice en se levant à la dernière question.

- Et vous, essayez-vous ! Aboya le professeur sur la Gryffondor. Potter, vous faites gagner un point à Serdaigle pour vos bonnes réponses et, Granger, vous en faite perdre deux à Gryffondor pour avoir osé vous lever sans mon autorisation !

Snape réparti alors les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui.

- Merci de m'avoir forcé à lire se fichu livre, avait chuchoté Harry à Draco.

- De rien, avait répondu l'héritier de la maison Malefoy tout aussi bas, en regardant son professeur. Il faut que j'apprenne à faire ça avec ma cape, moi, avait-il rajouté en regardant le mouvement de cape du professeur.

Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Draco et Harry qui travaillait ensemble. D'ailleurs, le jeune Potter s'avéra être fort doué dans ce domaine, expliquant à Draco que c'était comme la cuisine Moldu, qu'il faisait souvent pour aider sa grand-mère.

Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Neville Londubat s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Weasley et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, Londubat gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.

- Imbécile ! Gronda Snape en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

Londubat pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.

- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Snape à Weasley.

Puis il se tourna vers Granger et Thomas, qui avaient préparé leur potion à côté de Londubat.

- Granger, notre miss Je-Sais-Tout de l'année, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillante ? Voilà qui va coûter deux points de plus à Gryffondor.

Granger avait ouvert la bouche, un air scandalisé sur le visage, mais Thomas eut la bonne idée de la tirer par la manche et de lui faire non de la tête. Granger reprit la préparation de sa potion, une expression de rage sur le visage. Elle jetait des regards mauvais au directeur, quand il avait le dos tourné et a tout le reste de la classe, à vrai dire.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent du cachot, une heure plus tard, les Serdaigle virent Granger passer à tout allure, bousculant les gens sur son passage sans leur accorder un regard d'excuse.

- Bon, je mange et je parts chez Hagrid, il m'a invité à prendre le thé, moi, fit la voix narquoise de Weasley.

- On parit combien qu'il fait exprès pour que tu l'entendes ? Demanda Draco à Harry.

- Je paris rien, tu es sûr de gagner, répondit Potter avec un sourire.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et de regarder Weasley passer comme s'il était le roi du monde, suivit par Thomas et Finnigan.

- On fait quoi cet après-midi ? Demanda Harry.

- Je n'sais pas, il fait encore beau dehors, on n'aura qu'à se mettre à l'ombre d'un arbre, près du lac.

- Ça me vas, répondit Potter.

A trois heures moins cinq, les deux garçons quittèrent le château et traversèrent le parc. Ils virent Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas se diriger vers une petite maison de bois en bordure de la Fôret interdite. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posés à côté de la porte.

Lorsque Weasley frappa, Draco et Harry, qui passaient à côté, entendirent un grand fracas retentir à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis la voix de Hagrid domina le vacarme :

- Ca suffit, Crokdur, dit-il. Va-t'en de là.

Draco et Harry jugèrent plus prudent de partir, ayant, durant la semaine, appris l'étrange passion du garde-chasse pour les monstres affreux et sanguinaire.

Le duo partit à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne en bordure de forêt, par très loin du lac, ce qui offrait une belle vue aux deux garçons. Finalement, installé à l'ombre, Draco commença à sortir ses affaires, faisant, par la même occasion, tomber de son sac le journal qu'il avait reçu le jour même, sans s'en apercevoir.

Après bien trois heures de devoir, Draco et Harry purent enfin se reposer. Ils avaient fini leurs devoirs et auraient donc le weekend pour eux.

- Je peux te l'emprunter, s'il te plait ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux incoiffable.

- Oui, oui, répondit distraitement Draco, sans un regard pour ce que Harry voulait emprunter.

Quelque minute s'écoulèrent en silence, le Malfoy s'était couché sur l'herbe fraîche, les yeux fermés, somnolant.

- Draco, lit ça ! Fit Harry.

Draco, après un sursaut, tourna la tête vers Harry et il remarqua enfin ce que tenez son camarade : l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour même. Draco soupira, il ne lisait jamais le journal, ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, mais devant le regard insistant de son camarade, il se résolut à faire une exception et le prit, commençant à lire l'article que Potter lui désignait :

« _LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS_ »

Draco ouvrit les yeux en grand, choqué. Il poursuivit sa lecture, vraiment intéressé après ce titre.

_L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivi par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire._

_Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour._

_« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins._

- Ça s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire, lui dit Harry. Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était, je n'en sais rien.

- Dans tous les cas, tu n'y es forcement pour rien, fit Draco avec un sourire moqueur. C'est impossible de voler Gringotts... Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il faudrait qu'on se renseigne sur les enchantements mis en place par la banque pour protéger leur trésor.

- Oui, répondit l'autre Aigle, dans tous les cas, ce n'est clairement pas normal.

- Je suis d'accord.

Lorsqu'il revint au château avec Harry, Draco estima qu'aucun des cours qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à présent ne lui avait donné autant à penser que cet article. Il se demanda quel coffre avait été fracturé et qu'avait-il bien put contenir, avant que quelqu'un ne le vide avant le cambriolage...

* * *

><p><em>Et... Voilà ! je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre et vous ? Je vous invite à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !<em>

_Bonne (fin de) journée !_


	4. Balai

_**Note de La Plume **: __Pour commencer, je me dois de vous informer d'un très grand changement pour cette histoire. Au départ, j'avais pour idée de prendre la trame principale de R., mais j'ai remarqué une chose qui m'a sauté aux yeux en relisant ce chapitre. Je recopiais presque le livre. Et je n'aime pas ça. J'ai ensuite réécrit tout le chapitre, parce que j'avais fait, en prime, une grosse erreur au début et... C'est devenu n'importe quoi. Je suis incapable de faire quelques de sérieux, ma parole..._

_Bon, je compte tout de même reprendre les grandes lignes de l'histoire... Mais à ma sauce au poivre, vous l'aurez compris._

_Du coup je dois réécrire toute l'histoire. J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur rien que d'y penser, mais comme j'aime ma tête et écrire, je ne le fais pas. Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette histoire est passée de... Sérieuse à un gros n'importe quoi._

_Rêver d'être la Rowling ne fait pas de quelqu'un une Rowling._

_**Bonne Lecture _**(enfin, j'espère) **_! **_

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapitre 4 : Ballet Aérien.<em>

Harry n'aimait vraiment pas être réveillé de bonne heure. Sérieusement, qui aimait être réveillé de bonne heure ? Il fallait, selon le Survivant, être, au moins, masochiste. Vraiment masochiste. Enfin, de toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix : Draco, sorcier de Sang-Pur et seul héritier de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Malfoy était arrivé dans le dortoir des premières années de Serdaigle, ce lundi matin, pour le réveiller ; c'était le lundi de la deuxième semaine de cours.

Monsieur Potter avait pensé, à tord, qu'un Sang-Pur devait avoir une certaine retenue en toute circonstance : c'était faux, vraiment faux, totalement faux et il avait très vite déchanté. Draco était entré dans la salle commune, lui avait fourré ses lunettes rondes qu'il détestait tant sur le nez, l'avait tiré du lit, lui avait fait dévalé les escaliers à une allure que Harry n'avait pas pensé possible jusqu'à ce jour et l'avait foutu - oui, foutu, aucun autre terme ne convenait - devant le panneau d'affichage.

- Regarde ! Ils ont osés ! s'exclama l'Aiglon avec autant de retenu qu'un babouin jouant de la guitare à cloche pied en faisant un strip-tease.

Harry se demanda vaguement si c'était parce que Draco avait passé une semaine entière avec lui qu'il avait oublié toutes les civilités propres aux Sang-Purs. Sans compter que le Serdaigle-qui-aurait-dû-aller-à-Serpentard (Harry soupira mentalement en se disant que c'était bien trop long à penser de bon matin) lui avait dit qu'il avait deux toutous à ses trousses qui devaient le surveiller...

_Lucius Malfoy va très certainement faire une crise cardiaque quand il va apprendre que son fils a oublié toutes ses leçons à cause de moi_, pensa le brun avec un sourire peu engageant.

Finalement, parce qu'il était sept heures du matin - un coup d'oeil sur sa montre mécanique lui avait appris - et qu'il ne commençait les cours qu'à huit heures, soit dans une heure et qu'il pouvait, de ce fait, encore dormir une bonne demi-heure, Harry Potter, Survivant et star international de son état, balafré et beau gosse - enfin, pour lui, tout était relatif, surtout quand on voyait sa dégaine à ce moment précis - releva ses yeux en amande, d'un vert si particulier, sur le panneau d'affichage qui se trouvait dans la magnifique salle commune des Serdaigles et ce mit tranquillement à lire, s'ébouriffant les cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, au passage.

_Les cours de vole sur balais auront lieu les jeudis après-midi, toutes les deux semaines. Le professeur Bibine ne tolérera aucune absence non-justifié. Tous les élèves des quatre Maisons y seront attendus._

Harry relut une nouvelle fois, puis encore une fois. D'accord, il avait entendu parler de balais volant, sa grand-mère lui avait même parlé de Quidditch, Albus Dumbledore avait même parlé de Quidditch... Et Weasley se vantait même d'avoir échappé de peu à la mort après avoir volé sur un vieux balai de Charli (certainement l'un de ses frères). Mais... Mais.. Mais il avait pensé que c'était une grosse blague ! Sérieusement, qui avait pensé à utiliser des balais pour ça ? C'était totalement idiot ! Idiot ! Et encore idiot ! Des balais, sérieusement ? Tant qu'ils y étaient, pourquoi ne pas voler sur des sceaux à serpillière ? Il soupira, ce tourna vers Draco et lâcha d'une voix neutre :

- Je vais me recoucher, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de balai volant. Pour moi, les balais, c'est fait pour faire le ménage, pas pour voler.

Et sur ces belles paroles, laissant un Draco Malfoy totalement perplexe dans la salle commune, Harry Potter repartit se coucher jusqu'à être réveillé une demi-heure avant le début des cours de la journée.

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre de Severus Snape à Lucius Malfoy :<strong>

_Mon cher Lucius,_

_Je ne vais pas passer par les civilités d'usage qui, selon moi, ne servent à rien. Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te prévenir d'un fait étrange. Je ne sais pas si les fils Crabbe et Goyle te l'ont déjà dit, mais j'en doute fort : je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent écrire. Autant te le dire tout de suite : ma nouvelle n'est pas bonne et si Draco est toujours en vie après les vacances de Nöel, je réviserai mon jugement sur toi._

_Voilà donc ma nouvelle étrange : Draco Malfoy n'a pas été réparti à Serpentard. Rassure toi, il n'a pas atterri à Gryffondor, ni à Poufsouffle, mais à Serdaigle. J'ai toujours su que ton fils était intelligent, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait une telle soif de connaissances. Je ne vois que ça qui à pu pousser le Choixpeau à envoyer ton fils dans la Maison du Savoir._

_Bien à toi et mes amitiés à Narcissa,_

_Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse de Lucius Malfoy à Severus Snape :<strong>

_Mon cher Severus,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je suppose que tu es toujours enfermé dans tes cachots, devant tes chaudrons et que tu prends un malin plaisir à terroriser tes élèves._

_Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu. Je suis d'accord avec toi : je ne pense pas que Crabbe et Goyle sachent écrire (m^me lire), mais je n'avais qu'eux sous la main ; leurs parents n'ayant pas demandé une grosse somme d'argent, contrairement au Zabini ou au Nott, pour que leurs enfants soient sous mon contrôle._

_Je vais écrire à Draco dans l'immédiat._

_Nos amitiés, de la part ma femme et de la mienne,_

_Lucius Malfoy__._

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre de Lucius Malfoy à son fils, Draco Malfoy :<strong>

_Draco,_

_J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas été trié à Serpentard. La personne qui m'a prévenu est une personne qui a la confiance des Malfoy, mais j'aimerais tout de même avoir une confirmation de ta part et savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit toi-même._

_Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse de Draco Malfoy à son père, Lucius Malfoy :<strong>

_Mon cher Père,_

_J'ai en effet été réparti à Serdaigle et non à Serpentard. Si je ne vous l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que je craignais votre colère. Je m'en excuse encore._

_Je préfère également vous dire ceci, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vous prévienne. Je me suis rapproché de Harry Potter. je ne peux pas dire si je suis ami avec lui, mais nous nous entendons bien._

_Bien à Mère et vous,_

_Draco Malfoy__._

* * *

><p>Il était de coutume, chaque année, que les Directeurs (ou Directrices) de Maison, espionnent le premier cours de Balai des premières années pour trouver la perle rare. Il était aussi de coutume, en général (ou plutôt chaque année sauf celle-ci sur une lubit d'Albus Dumbledore), que les cours se passent entre deux classes de maison. Toutes les années, cela avait été la même chose : les Gryffondors avec les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles avec les Serdaigles. Sauf que, comme dit précédemment, cette année, Albus Dumbledore avait décidé que toutes les Maisons auraient leurs cours de vole sur Balai en commun, toute l'année.<p>

De quoi ravir Madame Bibine, me direz-vous, et vous auriez raison : elle était d'une humeur massacrante depuis le début de l'année ; mais là n'était pas la question, ni le sujet.

Ce fut donc le jeudi après-midi de la deuxième semaine de cours, alors que les élèves des quatre Maisons arrivaient avec quelques minutes d'avance au lieu du cours (soit dans l'un des parcs du château, tout simplement), que les quatre Chefs se trouvant à la tête desdites quatre Maisons se retrouvèrent à se regarder comme s'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge... Tous cachés dans le même buisson. Pour ce qui était de la discrétion, nous repasserons ; il fallait bien le dire.

Severus Snape, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Maître des Potions Maléfique, Terreur incontesté de l'école et Buveur de sang à ses temps perdu (bien que ceci n'était qu'une rumeur lancée par les jumeaux Weasley), était arrivé le premier, comme d'habitude. Il s'était mis dans le buisson après avoir vérifié que personne n'arrivait et le prendrait à se ridiculiser lui-même (il aurait eu tellement honte que l'élève ou le professeur serait certainement mort d'une grosse hémorragie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).

Minerva McGonnagal, Directrice Adjointe et Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, Professeur de Métamorphose et Donneuse de retenues professionnelle était arrivée la seconde et avait rapidement repéré Snape, quand elle avait voulu se mettre dans le même buisson. Après s'être tout deux foudroyé du regard, Minerva s'était installé (il y avait assez de place dans le buisson pour six ou sept personnes, après tout).

Filius Flitwick, Directeur de la Maison Serdaigle, Professeur d'Enchantement et Maître de l'Humour était arrivé quelques minutes après la Directrice Adjointe de l'école, se plaçant sans un regard pour les deux autres professeurs, dans le buisson. C'était le seul qui ne s'était pas assit : même debout, on ne le voyait pas.

Et enfin, Pomona Chourave, Directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle, Professeur de Botanique et Maître de la Gentillesse absolu était arrivé en dernière, saluant gaiement ses collègues. Si Fillius lui répondit de sa petite voix fluette, les deux autres se contentèrent de la foudroyer du regard, lui faisant passer, en gros, un message qui devait ressembler à celui-ci : "Si tu parles encore une fois, je t'écartèle".

Croyez-moi, la pauvre Pomona ne pipa plus un seul mot après les deux regards mortels.

Puis les élèves arrivèrent.

Puis les conversations distribuèrent des mal de crane. Et des envies de meurtre. Surtout à Minerva et Severus. Les deux professeurs irradiaient d'envie de meurtres à l'encontre de leurs élèves.

Mais vous allez rapidement comprendre pourquoi.

Pour faire simple : Weasley et Potter se prenaient encore une fois le chou, Malfoy était à deux doigts de tabasser un Gryffondor dont le nom avait échappé à beaucoup de monde, Blaise draguait (à l'âge de onze ans, oui) une Poufsouffle (un Serpentard qui draguait une Poufsouffle, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Snape est des envies de meurtre), un Serdaigle s'amusait à dire debout au balais avant de les envoyer s'envoler seul, une Serpentard regardait la scène d'un oeil ennuyé, Granger essayait de séparer Potter et Weasley qui en était venu aux mains (même s'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de sortilège, ce n'était pas du tout digne d'un sorcier, que ce soit pour Minerva ou Severus ; Filius, lui, ricané dans sa barbe et encouragé secrètement Potter), Nott lisait un livre pornographique (oui, oui... Severus l'avait reconnu : le Livre des sortilèges de Bartoloméo Ghrimdur était en réalité un livre avec des scènes... qui n'était pas pour les enfants, déguisé en livre des sorts pour étudiants...). Pour faire plus simple, c'était, excusez le terme, le bordel. Et Chourave souriait d'un air nié à souhait devant toutes ses conneries. Affligeant.

Finalement, au grand soulagement de Severus et Minerva (ainsi qu'à la déception de Filius de ne pas voir Potter mettre une raclé à Weasley), Bibine arriva enfin, avec ses yeux jaunes. Sur le coup, et il fallait avouer que beaucoup de monde se posait la même question, Severus et Minerva se demandèrent, en même temps, comment elle pouvait avoir des yeux pareilles. Si vous alliez demander à la personne concernée, elle vous aurez envoyé sur les roses, mais pas moi. Le professeur Bibine mettait simplement des lentilles Moldus, que les jeunes se servaient et se servent encore pour les Cosplays, juste pour se donner un style. C'était aussi simple que ça, bien que les professeurs et élèves de Poudlard n'aurait jamais eu cette idée (sauf un(e) né(e)-Moldu, évidemment). Mais, de toute façon, ce n'était pas important. Non, le plus important, c'était ce qui allait suivre.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Bibine. C'est moi qui assurerai les cours de vole sur balai et qui arbitrerait aussi les matchs de Quidditch, si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour bavarder.

La professeur aux cheveux blancs (sauf si c'était une décoloration magique ?) avait parlé d'une voix froide, faisant frissonner les plus peureux de la joyeuse troupe d'élèves (soit une majorité de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, quelques Serpentards, ainsi que quelques Serdaigles). Après avoir lancé un regard incendiaire, surtout pour l'effet de style de ses yeux jaunes, la professeur reprit :

- Je viens de vous dire, commença-t-elle en tapant deux fois dans ses mains, que nous ne sommes pas ici pour bavarder ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous placer à côté des balais disposés en ligne sur le sol ?

Un regard sur ledit sol et la professeur remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de balai. Elle cligna des yeux de façon totalement stupide, avant de sortir sa baguette de sa manche dans un autre effet de style et de la pointer vers le ciel, formulant un Accio Balais Volants De Poudlard bien senti. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les balais étaient de nouveau à leurs places.

- Bien, reprit la professeur qui aimait décidément beaucoup trop les effets de style, faîtes ce que je vous ai dit, puis placez votre main droite pour les droitiers et gauche pour les gaucher au-dessus du balai et dite "debout !". Et soyez motivé et motivant, sinon vous pouvez toujours courir pour que le balai veuille bien venir dans votre main ! Comme ceci.

Ce plaçant à côté du balai qui était réservé à la professeur - un Numbus 2000, oui mademoiselle/madame/monsieur ! - elle remonta sa manche droite, plaça sa main droite au-dessus du balai qui se trouvait à sa droite, fit craqué son coup deux fois de caque côté pour un nouvel... Au et puis zut, avec ses effets de style à la c... et chantonna d'une voix claire et forte :

- Debout petit balai, viens dans ma main et je te ferai faire un tour !

Le balai sauta dans sa main. Sauf que voilà, la professeur avait chanté, donc, pour les élèves, il fallait chanter. Les quatre professeurs - moins Chourave - eurent juste le temps de prévoir la catastrophe sonore et de se boucher les oreilles avant que tous les élèves se mettent à chanter sur des airs différents des phrases d'accroche bizarre avec le mot "debout"... Potter, par exemple, se mit à chanter ceci sur le rythme de la Marche de L'Empereur :

- Darth balai, tu vas sauter dans ma main, te mettre debout et, ensemble, nous dominerons...

Malfoy, par exemple, se mit à chanter sur un rythme de slow quelconque :

- Debout, mon beau balai, debout et nous danserons ensemble...

Et tout un autre tas de conneries du même genre... Toutefois, fait étrange, suite à la chanson de Potter et de Malfoy, leur balais respectif sautèrent dans leurs mains tendus comme s'ils avaient simplement attendu la fin de la chanson. Weasley, lui, se prit simplement son balai dans la tronche : le balai s'était, après tout, bel et bien mis debout ; littéralement. Malfoy et le Balafré avaient bien ricané, jusqu'à ce que Yeux-Jaunes leurs retire deux points en moins à Serdaigle, sous le regard furieux des autres Serdaigles.

Finalement, après un temps plus ou moins longs, tous les élèves parvinrent à avoir un balai dans leurs mains. Le professeur Bibine décida donc de donner les consignes :

- Mettez vous en position sur votre balai, je vais venir les corriger. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, dit-elle, bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de tuer un élève, je vous déconseille de vous élever dans les airs.

L'enseignante leur montra comment il fallait se placer, comment il fallait placer ses pieds, où devait se trouver les mains ou encore où la personne devait s'asseoir sur le balai. Quand elle eut fini et que tous les élèves s'y soient attelés, Bibine décida de passer entre chaque rangé d'élève, corrigeant leurs positions. Et elle dut en corriger beaucoup ; toute, pour être exact.

Comment quoi, capta Snape dans les pensées de Potter, il ne suffit pas de passer à deux doigts de la mort sur un balai pour savoir voler avec cette connerie, hein Weasley ?

Les lèvres de Severus Snape se tordirent dans un rictus. Tel père, tel fils, même s'ils ne sont pas la même maison ; c'était à peu près ce que pensait Snape de Potter. Quoi que ce Potter-là s'en prenait à un Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas mauvais signe.

Quand Bibine eut enfin terminé (après une bonne demi-heure, croyez-moi, les quatre Directeurs(trices) commençaient à avoir mal aux jambes) de corriger les positions de ses élèves, elle reprit encore une fois la parole :

- A mon coup de sifflet, expliqua-t-elle, vous pousserez avec vos pieds, monterez de quelques mètres, puis vous coucherez sur votre balai pour le faire redescendre, pas en piqué ! Puis vous vous poserez. Bien ! Trois, Deux, Un...

Il n'y eut pas de coup de sifflé. Il n'y eut pas de coup de pied sur le sol. Mais il y eut bel et bien un envol. Un seul. Un Gryffondor. Un Neville Londubat, qui se retrouva, bien malgré lui, à voler au-dessus du sol. Il gémit, Bibine lançant d'une voix sévère :

- Redescendez Londubat ! Immédiatement !

Les Directeurs virent très clairement Londubat gémirent de plus bel, puis son balai devenir fou : celui-ci pris de l'altitude, avant de partir à toutes vitesses vers un mur. Bibine sortit sa baguette, courant vers le jeune homme. Potter leva les yeux au ciel, enfourchant son balai. Malfoy fit de même. Deux coups de pied sur le sol plus tard, les deux balais, leurs cavaliers les maniant avec une certaine dextérité, décolèrent avec rapidité. Bibine poussa un cri mi-indigné mi-paniqué, avant de leur ordonner de redescendre. Potter lui fit remarquer que si elle avait eu l'idée de monter sur son balai, elle aurait pu partir sauver Londubat sans leur intervention et que c'était elle, la fautive. Puis Potter et Malfoy eurent l'air de communiquer par la pensée, fonçant chacun d'un côté de Londubat. Celui-ci lâcha alors son balai, sa robe de sorcier s'accrochant à une statu, ce qui lui évita la mort. Potter prit alors de la vitesse et alors que la robe de Londubat craquait de nouveau, le balafré arriva à temps et lui attrapa le bras, grognant de douleur quand, sous le poids du Gryffondor, il se retourna sur son balai, son bras faisant un angle étrange. Malfoy arriva pile au moment au Potter lâcha prise, se positionnant en dessous de Londubat, il put lui aussi le rattraper. Mais les deux garçons étaient tous les deux à quelques mètres du sol et si Malfoy lâchait, Londubat souffrirait.

Tout ce passa au ralenti.

Potter eut un atterrissage plus forcé que contrôlé, se fracassant sur le sol en se tenant le bras. Seule une Serpentard eut l'air de le remarquer, partant rapidement à sa rencontre.

Les autres avaient tous l'air figés, les yeux rivés sur Malfoy qui soutenait Londubat comme il pouvait.

Puis une Poufsouffle grimpa sur son balai et, alors que Malfoy lâcher prise à son tour avant d'aller s'écraser non-loin de Potter, elle donna un coup de pied au sol et partit à grande allure vers Londubat.

Rondouillarde, mais volant avec autant de grasse qu'un faucon, la Poufsouffle arriva au-dessus de Londubat et le loupa de peu. Ses yeux couleur noisettes cherchèrent le Gryffondor, avant de comprendre son erreur et de faire le plus beau piqué que Poudlard n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Cinq mètres. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un.

A moins d'un mètre, le bras droit de Megan Jones se referma avec une force qu'elle ne se savait pas capable autour de la taille de Londubat, le tenant de toutes sa force. Elle redressa le balai, mais trop près du sol et devant supporter le poids combiné de deux personnes, le balai ne se redressa pas assez et se planta dans le sol. Londubat et Jones furent tous deux éjecté du balai et s'écrasèrent tous les deux ensembles, roulant sur quelques mètres avant de finalement s'arrêter. Londubat fut, contre toutes attentes, le premier à se lever et, maladroitement, proposa sa main à Jones pour qu'elle se relève, ce que la Poufsouffle fit avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Puis un gémissement et une insulte bien senti fit tourner la tête à tout le monde dans la direction où se trouvait un Serdaigle et une Serpentard.

Potter et Grengrass.

- Arrête de faire ta fillette, Potter !

- Je ne fais pas fillette, Grengrass, mais ça fait mal, bordel !

- J'ai jamais dit que ça allait te chatouiller ! Tu as l'épaule droite déboîté, je dois la remettre en place !

- Mais ça ne va pas ! Je suis certain que l'infirmière le fera sans douleur !

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu crois qu'elle va te donner une potion contre la douleur, te remettre l'épaule en place et te dire que tu peux retourner jouer les sauveurs ? Certainement pas !

- Mais oui et.. GRaRMF !

- Tu vois, tu ne t'y attendais tellement plus que j'ai pu le faire tranquillement, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire satisfait.

Voilà comment le sauveur du monde sorcier et une descendante directe d'une ancienne ligné de Sang-Pur venaient de surprendre tout le monde. Même Malfoy, vu qu'il n'avait plus tellement repensé à la fille qui s'était trouvée dans le compartiment de Potter et Weasley dans le Poudlard-Express. Maintenant il le savait : Daphnée Grengrass, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

En réalité, tout le monde avait tellement était surpris qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée l'une des Directrices et l'un des Directeurs de Poudlard. Celle des Poufsouffles et celui des Serdaigles. Après quelques minutes, Pomona Chourave emmena Megan Jones et Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter partirent avec Filius Flitwick.

* * *

><p>- Pardon ?!<p>

- Vous m'avez bien entendu, fit Flitwick. Je pense que vous avez tous les deux l'étoffes pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Mais nous ne sommes quand...

Draco émit un soupire silencieux quand il se fit couper par le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, qui leur tournait autour, prenant leurs bras pour voir leurs muscles, détaillant leurs corps...

- Première année, oui ! Mais vous pensez sérieusement que c'est ça qui va arrêter le professeur Chourave ? Non ! Si j'ai bien compris, cette Megan Jones est douée, si ce n'est pas très douée ! Il me manque des joueurs dans mon équipe ! J'ai un gardien, deux batteurs, dont moi et Bradley - Draco ne savait pas du tout qui était ce Bradley -, j'ai un Poursuiveur - Roger Davis, s'il se souvenait bien - mais il me manque trois joueurs ! L'attrapeur et deux poursuiveurs ! Je ne sais pas encore quel poste je vais vous donner, mais je vous prends et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire !

L'héritier Malfoy avait l'impression d'avoir un ours devant lui. Le jeune homme, un sixième année, massif, avec une voix bourru - comme celle de Hagrid, quoiqu'un peu moins que le garde-chasse - et une montagne de muscle. Pas étonnant qu'il soit batteur. Le capitaine, qui s'appelait Victor Urnac, s'arrêta finalement de faire les cent pas et se posta devant le professeur.

- Il nous faudra l'accord du Directeur et deux bons balais pour ses jeunes gens ! Des Nimbus 2000 ou peut-être des Comètes, je n'sais pas trop.

- Je vais m'en occuper, fit le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette, avant de partir de la salle le plus rapidement possible que ses minuscules jambes le lui permettaient.

- Dans une semaine, il y aura les essais pour trouver le dernier joueur, vous avez intérêt à être présent ! Je vous attribuerai vos postes ce jour-là.

Les deux premières années hochèrent la tête, puis le capitaine Urnac sortit de la salle de classe poussiéreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Draco et Harry se regardèrent, avant qu'Harry sorte d'une voix fatigué :

- Dans quoi on s'en foutu ?

- Mais arrête, ça va être génial, lui répondit Draco.

- Parle pour toi...

Avec un soupire collectif, les deux garçons sortirent de la salle à la suite du capitaine, prenant le chemin de la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre !<em>

_Bon, il est clair que ce n'est pas un chapitre génial. Je vais tout de même vous demander d'éviter de me cracher dessus : la Plume n'aime pas les liquides ! Après, je bave partout quand j'écris !_

_Plus sérieusement, si vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé ça nul, rigolé, pleuré ou même dansé, dites le moi par Review... Vous savez, ce n'est pas long et ça fait plaisir... Surtout que le Revieweur est une espèce en voie de disparition : trouvez la force en vous de perdre quelques secondes/minutes de votre vie pour le seul plaisir d'un auteur anonyme qui vous aime. S'il vous plait._

_Petit sondage pour un OC qui apparaîtra dans une autre histoire que j'écris en parallèle, mais que je ne posterai pas avant... Très, très, très longtemps._

_Vous préférez qu'elle soit apparentée à :_

_1 - Sirius Black - Fille_

_2 - Albus Dumbledore - Petite-fille_

_3 - Severus Snape - Fille_

_4 - Bellatrix Lestrange - Fille_

_5 - A l'un des Carrow - Fille_

_6 - Remus Lupin - Fille et demi-soeur de Ted Lupin_

_Voilà, à vous de voir. Si vous avez d'autres propositions, vous pouvez aussi les partager !_


End file.
